50 Percent Positive
by Horologii
Summary: AU Drabble What if Light had never found the Death Note? Would he have ever met L? Implied L x Light


**- - - - **

**50 Percent Positive**

**- - - **

**Pairing:** Implied L x Light

**Warning:** Shounen ai, spoilers for the series

**Summary: (**AU Drabble )What if Light had never found the Death Note? Would he have ever met L? Implied L x Light

**Inspired by: **being bored, not studying for class (like I was supposed to) and reading DN fics.

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

_Disclaimer: Death Note and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

"talking" 'thinking'

- - - - - - - -

When he was very young, Light was aware of the fact that his mother was pregnant again and that is was nearing the expected birth date of his new sibling. This was a very bad thing for him, because it meant that he had to be dropped off at the daycare most mornings while his mother went to the hospital for checkups.

Light had always hated daycares. He disliked the whole atmosphere and the idiotic children – mainly females- who flocked around him and followed him everywhere. He found the concept of playing around to be trivial. There wasn't any challenge in these simple games.

However he found _acting_ to be interesting and so he _acted _like a good boy at the daycare. He played with the other children. He answered all their stupid questions. He took his nap at the allotted time and he participated in their primitive daycare games. He smiled and laughed, all the while _acting_ like the brilliant boy his parents expected him to be.

- - - -

L knew his feet were freezing. He could feel the chilling pain but he chose to ignore it. He never did like wearing shoes.

Standing outside the daycare, L peered into the playroom. Everything seemed so bright and warm, unlike outside where it was snowy and cold. And most of all, unlike his latest home, so L gazed in with what he identified as longing. He deemed it appropriate for the moment.

He saw a boy, younger than him in that room. The more he looked on, the more positive he was that he had met this boy before; almost 50 percent positive in a matter of seconds.

- - - -

Light instinctively turned to the window of the daycare. But when he found nothing there except the falling snow and bleak winter sky, he turned back to the game called _acting._

- - -

When he turned six years old, Light had begun to understand that he was better than everybody else. It was then that he started to think about following in his father's footsteps in becoming a detective. He had solved several cases by himself and found that they were quite easy.

He heard about L from his father, when his family was gathered for dinner around the kitchen table. L was known as the young child prodigy in Japan. He was to the government and police what Mozart was to the world of music.

Light, however, was certain that he was far more intelligent than L.

Light had always hated to lose.

- - - - - -

His next case was strictly confidential. Nothing was to be revealed to him until he met with the police and government officials. Although he was completely capable of driving a car, it was illegal for a 10 year-old boy to do so. Watari was driving and in the backseat L was seated with his legs curled up in front of him.

The car drove by a group of small boys, all joking and laughing and pushing playfully at each other. In their midst stood an auburn-haired boy with a pretty face. He was also laughing.

L frowned at his fake smile.

- - - -- - -

When he got home, Light wondered about the black car with tinted windows he saw earlier. He shrugged and focused on scanning through a book on advanced calculus from his father's study. He found all the questions too easy.

Time didn't seem as interesting as before.

- - - -

The bookstore was just one block from Light's house. He often walked there when he had spare time, although the new books they ordered every month rarely interested him in the least.

He walked in and picked up a book at random. Flipping to a page in the middle, he gazed at the page without really reading.

'_When a person is followed around by a God of Death, it symbolizes bad luck…'_

'What a waste of paper,' Light decided and shoved it back on the shelf. As he was leaving, he faintly heard the small television in the store broadcast the news, "_officials are still puzzled by the Kira case and there doesn't seem to be any leads in the case. Police have offered no statements and no information has been released…"_

-- - - - - -

Light started to notice how tired and worn his father, Soichiro was starting to look. Excusing himself from dinner early, he went up to his room and easily hacked into the police files on his father's computer.

Although the Kira case, which seemed to be the latest police case, had sparked a small interest in him, he solved it in a few minutes. The answer was very obvious.

Light stood up as he heard the front door open, no doubt signaling that his father was finally home.

- - - - - -

L gazed down from his apartment window at the heads of civilians walking on the streets below. He had already sent Watari with a reply to the Kira case. The officials had finally consented to asking him for help only after immense pressure from the public. It had taken him only a few minutes to solve the case.

He had already finished the last of his sweets. Watari was supposed to buy him more after returning from the police department. Thus he waited, finding his deductive abilities lacking without anything sweet to eat.

A familiar auburn head caught his eye but L was only seeing, not looking. His gaze followed the auburn-head until it was lost in the sea of people.

The door opened and Watari came in, placing a few grocery bags on the kitchen table. L immediately started digging through the bags. .

"L."

"Did they find the answer satisfactory?" L placed a spoonful of pudding in his mouth.

Watari handed him a simple office folder, the same one he sent his reply to the Kira case in.

The police had responded by informing him that the case had already been solved. L scanned the page for the name and found it.

Yagami Light. Raito-kun.

- - - - - -

They stared at each other with calculating looks. They were in a tunnel; one end was full of darkness and the other was overflowing with light.

The fair-haired child spoke first. "My name's Light."

"I'm L." A pause and then, "come with me. Let's go together."

"No," he frowned, " maybe next time."

"Maybe."

He turned

"…Raito-kun, what if there isn't a next time?" He called out.

He frowned, frustrated, "then come with _me_."

Then L heard someone calling his name, but he only smiled and answered, "This time Raito-kun. Next time will be different."

With that, L turned and for the first time walked into darkness with Light at his side.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- - - - - - - - ---- - - - -

**END**

First attempt at a Death Note fic!

Please tell me your thoughts on this. Good, bad, medium or in between? ( x 3 )


End file.
